


cast a spell on you

by janesargnt



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Chaos Ensues, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts AU, even is a ravenclaw, even tries to be smooth, isak is a slytherin, isak is clumsy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janesargnt/pseuds/janesargnt
Summary: “Isak, do you even know the difference between a quaffle and a bludger?” Sana asked, eyebrows raised skeptically as she loaded her plate with scrambled eggs.“Of course I do!” he scoffed defensively. In all fairness, it was probably a valid question considering Isak’s rather pathetic track record with quidditch lingo and logistics, but that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes and huffing out a dramatic sigh. “Don’t you have any faith in me?”“Do you really want me to answer that?” Sana responded, letting out a small laugh at Isak’s indignant expression. “Anyways, stop avoiding the question. What’s the difference between a quaffle and a bludger?” she repeated with a smirk, leaning back in her seat, obviously confident in Isak’s ineptitude.“Uh,” he said (in an intelligent manner, thank you very much), scratching his head as he racked his brain for the right answer. “One bludges and the other… quaffles?”Or: a quidditch au





	cast a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! this was written for day one of skam fic week 2018: magical/mythical (sorta a loose interpretation ik but oH WELL) 
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who let me yell at them about ideas or who read through it and told me it was better than i thought it was, couldn't have done it without you <3
> 
> this was supposed to be,,,,,, a lot longer, but good old writer's block has struck again, so i'm breaking it into 2 parts :)

Even Bech Nӕsheim was the star of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. He had captured the attention and admiration of the entire school right from the get-go as a scrawny second year, earning himself a reputation as the best chaser Hogwarts had seen in the last decade. Now, 5 years of intense training had ensured that Even was nothing short of dazzling. 

 

Though he denied it with more fervor than was probably believable, Isak Valtersen was most definitely not immune to his charms. And of course, like the goddamn _nerd_ he was, he’d just _had_ to volunteer when he heard that they were looking for a replacement quidditch commentator, a decision that had absolutely ~~everything~~ nothing to do with the fact that Isak was hopeless when it came to Even. Unfortunately, Isak was _also_ hopeless when it came to quidditch, a fact that his best friend Sana, who played seeker for Slytherin, liked to remind him about at the most _inconvenient_ moments (like now, during breakfast before the first quidditch match of the season). 

 

“Isak, do you even know the difference between a quaffle and a bludger?” Sana asked, eyebrows raised skeptically as she loaded her plate with scrambled eggs. 

 

“Of course I do!” he scoffed defensively. In all fairness, it was probably a valid question considering Isak’s rather pathetic track record with quidditch lingo and logistics, but that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes and huffing out a dramatic sigh. “Don’t you have any faith in me?”

 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Sana responded, letting out a small laugh at Isak’s indignant expression. “Anyways, stop avoiding the question. What’s the difference between a quaffle and a bludger?” she repeated with a smirk, leaning back in her seat, obviously confident in Isak’s ineptitude.

 

“Uh,” he said (in an intelligent manner, thank you very much), scratching his head as he racked his brain for the right answer. “One bludges and the other… quaffles?”

 

Sana cackled at that, throwing her head back and clutching her stomach as she shook with laughter. When she finally collected herself enough to form a reply, wiping tears away from the corners of her eyes, she continued. “They are going to eat you  _ alive  _ out there.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Isak muttered grumpily in response, crossing his arms and slumping in his chair.

 

“Why are you doing this to yourself, Isak?” Sana asked with a sigh, leaning forward to rest her elbow on the table and cup her chin in her palm. “As hilarious as it may be to watch you pretend you know  _ anything _ about quidditch, this is very out of character for you.” She tilted her head to the side, a mildly worried look in her eyes.

 

Isak waved off her concern with a flick of his wrist. “I just thought I’d listen to Professor Skrulle for once. You know how she’s always on my case about engaging in the community and all that jazz. Plus, you’re the one who keeps saying I should ‘get my pale scrawny ass out of the dungeons and get some fresh air every once in a while,’” he added, drawing air quotes and hoping that maybe the subtle flattery would stop her from looking too closely into his bullshit.

 

Sana narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she cocked her head to the side, considering his words. “So you’re absolutely sure this has nothing to do with your big fat gay crush on Even Bech Nӕsheim, which, by the way, is not even remotely subtle?” she finally replied.

 

Isak gulped, his eyes widening in panic as he reached for his glass of pumpkin juice to buy himself more time. He usually prided himself on his ability to come up with reasonably believable bullshit on the spot. Now however, his mind had gone completely blank. It didn’t help that the man himself had apparently decided that now was a great time to walk past the Slytherin table in full quidditch gear, grinning and waving at someone on the other side of the hall. Isak made a mental note to thank the Sorting Hat for putting Even in Ravenclaw the next time he saw it, because hot  _ damn _ did he look good in blue. Isak was practically drooling, staring unblinkingly with a slack jaw as he blindly reached for the pitcher of juice to refill his glass. 

 

Isak yelped at the sudden feeling of cold, sticky liquid hitting his lap. He jumped out of his seat in shock, attempting to back away from the table, but instead tripping over his chair and landing flat on his ass. In his distracted state, he had managed to knock over the pitcher, spilling its entire contents over himself. (Note to self: do not under any circumstances attempt to use a pitcher when in close proximity to the most beautiful human being to ever exist, or be forced to face the [extremely embarrassing] consequences.) 

 

In hindsight, he supposed he should’ve seen it coming. Because of  _ course _ Isak Valtersen, certified human disaster, would manage to finally get the attention of the guy he had been pining after for  _ years _ by causing a scene in the Great Hall and dumping juice down himself. And of  _ course  _ said guy would come rushing over to check on Isak, brows furrowed in concern.

 

“Are you hurt?” Even questioned as he knelt down beside Isak, who was still on his ass on the floor of the Great Hall. 

 

Isak’s blush deepened as he met Even’s gaze. How was it even possible for eyes to be that blue? “Physically? Nah, I’m fine. Emotionally? I’m just really fucking embarrassed,” he finally replied with a shrug and a wry smile, giving himself a mental pat on the back for actually managing to form coherent sentences. 

 

Even’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to help Isak up. Isak took it, applauding himself for keeping his screaming internal. He was no stranger to horrifically embarrassing himself, but there were some things he wasn’t sure he’d be able to let himself live down. “I’m Even, by the way,” the taller boy added once they were both standing. 

 

“I know— er I mean no I don’t know. Well, I do know, but the whole  _ school _ knows so it’s not like I’m a creep or anything, you know?” Isak stammered, eyes widening and hands gesturing wildly as he realized just how  _ stupid _ he sounded, wishing the floor would swallow him whole more and more with each passing second. 

 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, just introduce yourself to the poor guy,” Sana groaned from across the table. Isak had almost forgotten she was there.

 

“Oh shit, right. I’m Isak,” he said to Even, who, much to Isak’s surprise, was still smiling in that way that  _ did  _ things to Isak, his blue eyes filled with amusement and what Isak wanted to say was fondness (though that was probably wishful thinking).

 

“Pleasure to meet you Isak,” Even replied, once again holding out his hand. “Hope your ass isn’t too sore,” he added nonchalantly as Isak slid his hand into his grasp, a small smirk painting his features. Isak’s jaw dropped to the floor. (Was it weird that he was slightly turned on by that comment?) “See you around,” Even said, winking at Isak before spinning on his heel and sauntering towards the door without so much as a glance behind him.

 

Isak slowly sunk back down into the chair across from Sana, burying his head in his hands as he let out a strangled groan. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> i love attention!! comments/kudos make my day and you can also come yell at me on [tumblr](memequeenpeter.tumblr.com) :) <3


End file.
